1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to razor assemblies; and, more particularly, to a disposable combination razor and shaving cream dispenser.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Although electric razors have become popular in recent years, many people still prefer to shave manually. This, of course, requires shaving cream and a razor. When travelling, space is often a problem and one who desires to shave with a razor blade must carry a bulky shaving cream dispenser can in addition to a razor.
In U.S. Pat. No. 4,433,483 to Lazarus, there is described a disposable razor assembly wherein an elongated cylindrical aerosol-operated shaving cream dispenser, of a diameter substantially less than that of a conventional can of shaving cream, is provided. The dispenser body has a cap closing off the top with a razor blade carried by the cap. The cap must be removed from the dispenser body to actuate the push button of the dispenser to dispense the shaving cream.
Thus, the interior of the cap must be kept to close tolerances to provide a tight fit to the top of the dispenser body but allow easy removal. In addition, it is dangerous for the user to have to remove the cap while shaving since the blade is exposed and, since it is part of the cap, it must be gripped in that area to remove the cap. Such caps must be on tight to return the contents therein and not be dislodged when used to shave. For example, men may merely lather their face once while shaving but women may lather their legs or the like many times while shaving in locations, such as a shower, where their hands are wet and soapy. There is thus a strong chance for cutting since the blade is part of the cap and the fit of the cap must be very tight so as not to dislodge when the pressurized shaving cream is applied.
In U.S. Pat. No. 3,726,009 to Hackmyer, a self-lathering shaver is disclosed having an aerosol can where shaving cream is dispensed out of a razor blade attached to the can. This is quite messy and applies shaving cream to the blade thereby dispensing the same while shaving. This is certainly not as effective as applying cream to one's hand where it can be properly rubbed into the face and whiskers of the user to moisturize the same. Thus, there is a substantial amount of waste in the shaver of Hackmyer. The cream comes out of the blades as the blade is touched to the skin with pressure and, thus, one must have such cream coming out constantly to provide sufficient cream for shaving. This uses up a substantial amount of cream quickly which might empty the container in a single use due to the nature of the small size desired for a disposable can thereby rendering the item undesirable and too costly for a disposable item. This feature also makes the prior art device difficult to shave with if the skin is not properly moisturized and might also run out of cream in the middle of a stroke and cut the user.
In some such devices, one's finger is right under the blade when the cream is dispensed. There is a need for such a dispenser where the operator's finger is remote from the blade and the cream is directly dispensed into the palm of one's hand.
There is thus a need for a disposable combination razor and shaving cream dispenser whereby it is not necessary to remove the cap to dispense the shaving cream therefrom and the cream can be dispensed into the hand of the user at a point remote from the razor blade. Such a cap should not have to be manufactured to close tolerances as in prior art devices which must be so manufactured to provide for frequent removal and resealing. Such a device should have a cap which once tightly snapped on, need never be removed.